In one well known form of piling, a hollow steel tubular pile casing is driven into position beneath a structure to be supported, by any suitable method, for example top or bottom driving. Normally, the pile is provided in a plurality of sections which, on fitment are interconnected to provide the pile casing. In most instances, a pile is driven until its tip reaches a rigid stratum or until the frictional forces on its side are sufficiently great to support the load intended to be held by the pile. This means that when using pile casing sections in predetermined lengths there is no guarantee that the uppermost pile casing section of the completed pile lies with its open top at the desired position. This desired position is just beneath the structure to be supported so that when concrete is poured into the pile casing to complete the pile, not only can the concrete fill the hole through the structure through which the pile casing has been driven, but also it can extrude into the small space between the top of the pile and the base of the structure to be supported to increase the reaction between the pile top and the structure.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate this problem.